14 August 1985
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1985-08-14 ;Comments *Tapes 389 and 388 of the Box 400 collection. This is a typical AM mono recording complete with phasing distortion and non-existent treble, as well as some occasional peak level distortion, but once used to that is an enjoyable listen. Like neighbouring tapes in this set it was recorded on some Mari Wilson pre-recorded tapes which had been attacked by a weird white mould. Initially only T388 was playable, but I had a second go at cleaning T389 which is actually from earlier in the show. The two have been combined into a single file. *File 1 is two separate 45 minute segments from the show. Of File 1, only one Housemartins session track, 'Flag Day' is missing. *Peel plays a track from Guana Batz covering Johnny Cash's You're My Baby. Sessions *Housemartins #1, recorded 21st July 1985, repeat, first broadcast 29 July 1985. *Test Department #1, recorded 15th August 1983, repeat, originally broadcast 22 August 1983. Tracklisting *Birthday Party: Sonny's Burning (12" - The Bad Seed) 4AD *Aswad: Bubbling (7") Simba *Housemartins: Flag Day (session) *Volcano Suns: Truth Is Stranger Than Fishing (LP - The Bright Orange Years) Homestead *Robert Wyatt: Soup Song (LP - Ruth Is Stranger Than Richard) Virgin *Guana Batz: You're My Baby (LP - Held Down To Vinyl... At Last!) I.D. *'File 1 begins' *Test Department: Shockwork (session) *Lijadu Sisters: Gbowo Mi (album - Double Trouble) Shanache *Terry And Gerry: Wolfman's Requests (12" EP - Joey) In Tape ITTI 019 *Suicidal Tendencies: Possessed () Frontier *Housemartins: Drop Down Dead (session) *Cabaret Voltaire: Ghost Talk (2x12" EP - Drinking Gasoline) Virgin CVM 1 *''tape flip to side b of T389 during above track'' *Frankie Jones: Niceness Tonight () Sunset (JP -'' '''like most of the reggae records I really like, of course it makes no appearance in the reggae charts. Oh well that's life') *Five Go Down To The Sea: Singing In Braille (12") Creation CRE 021T *Hank Ballard And The Midnighters : Don't Change Your Pretty Ways (Album - What You Get When the Getting Gets Good) Charly *Test Department: State Of Affairs (session) *Pogues: The Old Main Drag (album - Rum Sodomy & The Lash) Stiff STLP 1020 *Associates: Would I... Bounce Back (album - The Affectionate Punch) Fiction FIX 05 *''trailer for 30 Years Of Rock - 1972 '' *''tape flip to T388 jumps straight to next track'' *Daouda: Je Suis Fatigue (LP - Le Sentimental) Stern's Africa :(JP: 'That's called 'Je Suis Fatigue'. Hey, mon aussi, mon petit choux! Or are cabbages female? How can you take seriously people who sex cabbages?') *Janitors: Chicken Stew (7") In Tape :(JP: 'I'd like to apologise to any French listeners that we may have, I fully understand that to some people the sex of cabbages and cupboards and other things is terrifically important.') *Housemartins: Joy Joy Joy (session) :(JP: 'It'll turn out to be wind I expect, it usually is.') *Bob Marley & The Wailers: No Water (LP - Rasta Revolution) Trojan *Breathless: Across the Water (EP - 'Two Days From Eden' 12") Tenor Vossa Records *Screaming Tribesmen: Igloo (12") What Goes On *Joe Tex: A Mother's Prayer (LP - Joe Tex Spills The Beans) Dial :(JP: 'Well there's another brilliant track you may well never have heard before. What I really need actually is a 24 hour radio station. BBC Radio Peel, that's what I'm after.') *Test Department: Hunger (session) *Wah!: The Seven Thousand Names of Wah! (LP - The Way We Wah!) Eternal :(JP: 'See? If it's cascading guitars you want, Wylie was ahead of the field. What a man!') *Shop Assistants: All Day Long (EP - Shopping Parade 7") Subway Organization *Star Of Munster Trio: Dublin Porter / The Mountain Lark *Housemartins: Stand At Ease (session) *General Tree: Four Wet Rat (LP - Ghost Rider) Sunset *'File 1 ends' *Persuaders: You Turn Me On (v/a LP - Son Of Jobs For The Boys) Natalie *Bill Doggett: Ram-Bunk-Shush (LP - Gon' Doggett) Charly File ;Name *1) 1985-08-14 Tapes 388 and 389.mp3 *2) 020A-B0553XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *3) 020A-B0553XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:30:28 *2) 00:58:13 *3) 01:01:41 ;Other *1) File created from T388 and T389 of 400 Box, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Recordings at the British Library ;Available * 1) Mediafire * 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B553/1) Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:British Library